custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Midas
Midas, formerly King Midas, is the Cosmic Protector of the Cytoverse. Biography Long ago, in the Cytoverse, there existed a powerful king. He ruled the kingdom of Xandus with nobility and righteousness. His warriors fought countless foes and always came out on top. This king was the mighty King Midas. One day, the king was very ill. Midas already had an heir in mind, his most powerful warrior, Jarek. He was courageous, noble, and had all the qualities to be an excellent ruler. Midas told Jarek that he would be the new king after Midas had run out of time. One month later, the king was on his deathbed. As he was on his last breaths, he was visited by someone he had never seen before. The figure introduced themself as the One Being. They told Midas that he had been an excellent ruler. He was described by the One Being as pure, righteous, and honorable. Midas asked the One Being if they were sent to take him to the afterlife, to which the One Being said that they had a better offer. The One Being offered Midas eternal life as a Cosmic Protector, a guardian of a certain reality. Midas asked what being a Cosmic Protector involved. The One Being said that a Cosmic Protector would have omnipotence and a very large responsibility: govern and protect their home reality. Midas asked how many realities there were. The One Being simply replied with, "Infinite. New realities form with every decision. In fact, there have been exactly 278 new realities formed in the time we have been having this conversation." Midas asked which reality the One Being was the Cosmic Protector of. The One Being said that they had created reality, so they were the guardian of every reality. The One Being said that they were looking for viable candidates for Cosmic Protectors of different realities and that Midas was the perfect option for his Midas's reality: the Cytoverse. The One Being said that the reason they were looking for new Cosmic Protectors was because they considered finding successors. The One Being said that they would become a Keeper of Reality. They would still keep all their powers. The One Being then asked Midas if he would accept the offer. Midas agreed. Midas then awoke. Everyone in the room was shocked. Midas was filled with awe as his newfound power coursed through him, while Jarek and the others were filled with horror, as they believed something had possessed the King's body. Midas, who could now read minds, said that he was now a Cosmic Protector. He declared Jarek the new ruler of Xandus. Midas then left to his new role as a Cosmic Protector. Abilities and Traits As a King, Midas possessed the Elemental Power of Lightning. He could fire bolts of lighting from his fingertips and could absorb other lightning. As a Cosmic Protector, Midas possesses the Ultimate Element, meaning he has unlimited power. He has the ability to create and destroy entire universes, change the events of history, literally anything. As previously stated, once a Cosmic Protector finds a successor, they become a Keeper of Reality. However, the only thing that separates the two is simply their title. A Cosmic Protector is equally as powerful as a Keeper of Reality and vice versa, this is because a Keeper of Reality is simply a previous Cosmic Protector. All Midas needs to do to make something happen is think about it and decide that it will happen. Midas, like other Cosmic Protectors and Keepers of Reality has the ability to see into every possible reality and future. While some may find this maddening, the they are able to retain their sanity in spite, or because of their limitless knowledge. As a king, Midas was noble, pure, righteous, honorable, and courageous. These are the qualities that made him an excellent ruler and the perfect option for a Cosmic Protector. Midas retained all those traits as a Cosmic Protector, and he has taken his responsibility dutifully. Mask and Tools As a king, he wore the Golden Mask of Creation. With it, he could create things like weapons and armor by just thinking about it. He did not understand the true power of this mask until he was a Cosmic Protector. As a Cosmic Protector, he realized he could create stars and solar systems. As a king, Midas carried a Golden Katana and a Staff of Lightning. He could use both as a form of medium for his powers. When he became a Cosmic Protector, he discovered that he could create and destroy with his Staff and Katana respectively. He does not destroy any stars or Solar Systems however. Trivia *His name, armor color, and the fact that he was originally a king are all inspired by King Midas of legend. **Originally, Midas was supposed to be nothing more than a king. Category:Characters Category:Generation 2